politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Karlsland Federation
The Glorious Karlsland Federation, also known as GKF or just Karlsland was created to be the eventual head of a federation of smaller factions. These smaller factions are to be treated as autonomous territories of the GKF. Any members of these factions are free to be members of the GKF and GKF members are allowed to join or create these factions under special conditions Constitution I. The highest position of power in the GKF is the chancellor. There is one chancellor of all of the GKF. The chancellor reigns untill death unless he resigns. The chancellor has complete control over the GKF including its client states. The chancellor has the power to make and remove laws and articles of the constitution without going through any kind of vote if need be and has the right to declare war. II. The next highest position in the GKF is the adviser. Advisers can be leaders of other factions within the GKF or higher ups in Karlsland. Advisers are allowed to invite new members, create alliances, and create temporary laws during wartime. A person can go about becoming an adviser by helping the GKF. Other faction leaders can apply for their faction to become part of the GKF. III. All citizens of the GKF or any client factions are entitled to special right. These rights include: i. The right to vote ii. The right to propose articles or laws iii. The right to own land and any items they find iv. The right to defend themselves from aggressive actions from others v. The right to build as they please IV. All citizens and advisers are expected to follow the laws of the GKF. These laws include i. Do not steal ii. Do not kill members of any faction at peace iii. Do not tell any other faction about the coords or any of the GKF's towns or bases iv. Do not tarnish GKF's name and reputation Anyone who does not follow these laws could be demoted, have their land removed, items confiscated, or even exiled. V. If anyone wishes to join the GKF all they must do is apply. The GKF is always looking for new members and will accept almost all new applicants. VI. During elections of laws or articles of the constitution, all citizens, advisers, and the chancellor can vote. Each citizen's vote count as one vote. Each adviser's vote counts as two votes. The chancellor's vote counts as two votes. VII. If any other facton attacks the GKF all client states within the GKF are expected to declare war on the attacking faction. If any faction attacks any of the GFK's client states, the GKF and its client will declare war on the attacker. VIII. Any adviser can request more autonomy and create a new faction loyal to the GKF if: i. They have 3 or more citizens going with them ii. The group separating is not as big or bigger as the GKF iii. It is not a time of war or possible war